Skye X Everest
by RexieCakes
Summary: Everest and Skye have been holding back their true feelings for each other... But during the "rewritten" events of "Pups Save Skye" and afterwords, the two get together and confess how they feel... However months down the road, the two female pups know it's time to tell The PAW Patrol plus Jake about them... But it will come at a cost... As two other hearts are broken.


**I can't believe I finished this first part within like an hour~! Anyway, I am back with another PAW Patrol story. This one focusing on Skye X Everest. I love the season 2 episode "Pups Save Skye" So I watched it the other day and this idea came to me. (For the first part at least) I have some ideas planned for Part 2, and I'll just see where it takes me since I only planned on "Pups save Skye" to be the only episode I'd take some ideas from for this story. Anyway, read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Things weren't okay. Not in the least... Skye was missing and Everest of PAW Patrol was currently driving around the mountain looking for any sign of her.

Her feelings for the Cockapoo pup came flying back into her head, the moment she couldn't get an answer from her on her pup-tag. As Everest tried her hardest to push those feelings out of her mind, they wouldn't seem to budge. She thought about Chase and his obvious crush on Skye. The husky growled slightly at the thought of Skye and Chase getting together. Though it was very well a possibility... For one thing Chase was a male and Everest was a female. Skye had never shown interest in girls before. She knew Chase was worried about Skye too. "Everest~!"

"Huh?" Everest asked suddenly, as she was snapped out from her thoughts.

"Everest, we found Skye~! Listen for the drones siren," Ryder said. The husky immediately heard the drones siren and followed it to a hill where she parked her Snowplow and right below was Skye. "Everest~!" Skye yelped in excitement.

"I see her~!" Everest told Ryder. "Hang on, Skye..." The husky added in. Everest backed up the Snowplow and barked out her sled, which slid all the way down to Skye. Skye howled happily and jumped into the sled, and welcomed a bunny to ride on in the process. "Hang on, Skye, I'll get you up to Jake's lodge in no time," Everest said.

"Everest?..." Skye questioned softly. "Yeah?" Everest responded. The husky was glad Skye couldn't see the growing blush on her cheeks. "Can... Can we pull over for a second? I want to talk to you," Skye responded.

"Sure..." Everest nodded, somewhat nervously. She pulled her Snowplow over and stopped the vehicle, before jumping out and walking over to Sled where Skye sat. "What's up? Are you okay?" Everest asked.

"Yes... I just wanted to talk you about something... You see I-" However Skye was cut off by a loud roar that suddenly echoed through the forest. "W-What was that~!?" Skye yelped.

Everest stiffened up... She knew exactly was it was and as the husky pup sniffed the air, she could tell it was coming for them. "Skye... I was so focused on helping to find you and getting up to Jake's... That I didn't even realize I drove into Polar Bear territory,"

Skye's eyes widened and within a second a large full grown polar bear came into view. Upon seeing the pups, the bear roared again and began to charge for them. Everest was scared... She knew she had to protect Skye, whose paw was still injured. But how? She was no police dog like Chase who had an emergency gun in his pup-pack to use in case of a situation like this... Barking out her snowboard, Everest quickly got on and charged for the bear. "EVEREST~!" Skye yelled. The Cockapoo tried to get up to help, but Everest spoke up. "Stay there, Skye~! I can handle this..." Everest turned away from the polar bear within a second of it slamming it's paw down on her. "Come on, Bear~! Follow me~!" Everest barked. The bear then began to chase Everest who went at top speed around the trees as the bear followed her. Smirking, as the last tree in a row of four came into view, Everest kept riding the snowboard until just before hitting the tree and jumped out of the way, But the polar bear not being as quick couldn't...

Running into the tree head first the bear fell to the ground and roared in pain... Everest road back to the Snowplow and got off her snowboard, putting it back in her pup-pack she then jumped into the vhecile ad drove off with Skye in the back.

* * *

Everest parked the Snowplow outside of Jake's lodge where Ryder, Jake, Ace, Chase, and Marshall were waiting. "Skye~! You're okay~!" Chase barked with joy, as he ran up to the sled. "Yep~!" Skye nodded.

Smiling weakly at the sight, The husky jumped out of her vehicle and cleared her throat. "Well... We'd better get you inside..." Everest said.

* * *

Marshall looked Skye over and found there to be no broken bones just a sore paw. Now nighttime, everyone was talking and drinking some hot cocoa, when Skye approached Everest. "Everest? Can we talk? Outside?" Skye questioned.

"Of course," Everest replied.

The two girls walked outside and much to Everest's surprise, Skye closed the front door behind her. Skye sat down beside of Everest and held her sore paw up a little. "Are you okay?" Everest aked. "Oh yes... I'm fine," Skye responded, before continuing. "Everest, I want to thank you for saving me today... Also I wanted to talk to you about what I started to say earlier... I like you a lot... In the romantic way... I have for sometime now... I wanted to know... Would you maybe go on a date with me sometime?"

Everest was stunned. She sat there in place for a second, before she responded. "Skye, I like you too~! I just assumed you liked Chase... But I'd love to on a date with you~!" The husky said.

"No I don't like Chase that way," Skye replied with a chuckle. "So... then for our first date how about tomorrow night we go for a picnic under the stars at the park?" Skye suggested. "Sounds great to me~!" Everest said. The two were about to close the gap between them, when their pup-tags lit up. "Skye~! We're leaving in five minutes to go home. You and Everest should come back inside~!" Ryder said.

"Okay, Ryder..." Skye replied. The two girl pups smiled at each other and then walked back inside the lodge. They'd have a lot to talk about... Like if they'd get together officially... Etc. But as long as they had each other both pups knew everything would be okay...


End file.
